


Dog Ending, Anyone?

by dotchan



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Joke fill for the Phoenix Write Kink Meme written in 2008.





	

> **Title:** Dog Ending, Anyone?  
>  **Request:** Silent Hill/Phoenix Wright crossover  
>  **Warnings:** Dog Ending.  
>  **Original Link:** <http://teagueful.livejournal.com/24505.html?thread=6150841#t6150841>

* * *

He followed the faint sound of music forward, keeping one hand on the wall as his footsteps echoed down the hallway that must have stretched down, down, down forever.

The sudden increase in light blinded him as he was not quite quick enough to shield his eyes. He gripped his weapon tighter, ready to strike at whatever was on the other side of the doorway.

He saw the machines first. The elaborate command center took up the entire far wall, an impressive display of screens, flashing lights, buttons, and levers. On each screen was a scene from the hellish town he was certain he would never be able to escape from, tiny reminders of his inept bumbling through the nightmare that was Silent Hill.

A soft creak caught his attention to the occupant of the ergonomic chair in front of the machines. He blinked as he took in the short brown fur, the curling tail, and the off-white cravat gracing the creature’s neck.

He made a noise in his throat that may have been laughter. It was official. His insanity was complete and irrevocable.

A freaking _dog_ was responsible for this nonsense?

* * *

 _Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
I kept the “he” ambiguous so you guys can fill in the blanks, but I am implying that Pess is the dog.


End file.
